


Love Hopping

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Trevor (Neville's toad) decides to go home with Augusta's friend.





	

~ Love Hopping ~

"Thank you, Augusta, the tea was lovely," Griselda Marchbanks said to her friend. "I would love to stay longer, but I really must be on my way."

"Yes, yes, it was lovely having you here," Augusta Longbottom replied. "Same time next week?"

Griselda nodded her assent and turned to leave.

"Neville," Augusta hissed, prodding her grandson with a bony elbow. "Where are your manners, boy? Walk our guest to the door!"

Neville, who had been surreptitiously looking for his lost toad, startled to attention and hurried to do the old witch's bidding with a sullen mutter of, "Yes, Gran."

Griselda was halfway home when she heard a loud croak from her handbag. Frowning, she opened it and peered inside.

Trevor the toad gave another happy croak and hopped from the inside of the handbag onto the top of Griselda's head.

"Oh, _dear_ ," she said aloud, as she plucked the creature from her hair. "You belong to Augusta's grandson don't you?"

Trevor remained silent.

Griselda sighed. "Well, I really don't have time to take you all the way back to your home today. I'm certain Augusta would insist I stay for dinner if I did, and I simply do not have _time_. So much to be done... Say, how would you like to be carried by an owl?"

~ end ~


End file.
